A Very Different Time
by ShadowPhoenix96
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is in a good mood which doesn't bode well for anyone except if you're Harry Potter. But when Harry finds out about something she did when she was a child, Daphne's good mood is quickly spoiled. Then the Gryffindors come over and make it worse.


**Hello there! ShadowPhoenix here! Here is another One-Shot for you to enjoy! This does have a teeny tiny bit of Innuendo, something that hasn't found its way into my stories lately. But on with the story! ENJOY!**

A Very Different Time

Daphne Greengrass walked down one of the corridors of Hogwarts with a rare smile on her face. Her younger sister had warned the entire Slytherin House of Daphne's show of emotion and indeed it had shocked a number of their House. Daphne soon found herself walking towards the Room of Requirement where she knew he'd probably be. She walked past the wall three times and the doors appeared before her. She walked in and saw him, teaching as always. She saw Draco and Blaise locked in their own little duel while Pansy facing off against Crabbe and Goyle by herself and by the looks on the boys' faces, she was winning.

Daphne walked up beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder and as if by instinct his arm wrapped around her.

"So when exactly are you going to let me join in on this little training thing you do?" She asked.

He laughed loudly and smiled down at her.

"Oh you don't need the training. From what your mother has told me you and Tory give each other a good fight. Plus this is for endurance and well I think you have enough of that my dear." He replied smiling.

Daphne was not smiling however; she was more in a state of shock.

"When did you speak to Mother?" She asked in a high pitch.

"I was over there when your Father invited me. We shared tea and talked about our relationship and what my intentions were to you and then afterwards we shared stories of your most embarrassing moments." He had said now smirking evilly.

Daphne was horrified. She didn't know anything of this and if that was true then Astoria surely did. Somehow the little terror had come to know everything that happened in the Greengrass household.

"So when you were seven did you really do that to Lucius?" He asked still wearing that damned smirk.

By now Daphne had turned a very deep red, so red in fact that she could be mistaken for a Gryffindor if it weren't for the green tie and Slytherin's emblem on her robes. The particular memory he had mentioned when a number of years ago when she accidently proposed to none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Daphne could only say, "Oh God!"

"Sweetheart I think you abuse those words too much." He said before laughing again.

-AVDT-

Later on Daphne found her sister and him talking while they were sitting at the Slytherin table.

"So what are the lovebirds talking about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really, we were just thinking about where we'll go for the honeymoon, I was thinking Australia and he was saying Greece." Astoria said while smiling sweetly.

"Oh very funny you two, really witty. I'm splitting my sides." Daphne said with an unimpressed look.

"Oh dear sweetheart I think your sister isn't too impressed with our obviously superior sense of humour." He said smiling just as sweetly as Astoria.

"I hope you both burn." Daphne muttered while gathering some food on her plate.

"Oh no. Look out, here comes the Gryffindors." Astoria whispered.

Daphne turned to see Ron Weasley along with three other Gryffindors along with Ginny Weasley, all of them glaring at one person in particular. She turned her head to see him smiling up at the Gryffindors.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked angrily.

"Oh it's just been a good day for me Ronald. I hope you can say the same. Oh no that's right...you can't. You got put in your place yet again by the Claws and then Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff in the Quidditch. Looks like you lot are Hogwarts' version of the Cannons. I'll give you points for trying but one day you just have to give in." Was the reply, which only made the Gryffindors even angrier.

"You know Potter you should have taken my hand all those years ago. You would have saved yourself from associating yourself with such lowlifes." Ron said now wearing a smug look.

"Listen Weasley if I wanted to be lorded over I'd go and sit with the Puffs, if I wanted to be bored well I'd either go over to Granger or I'd sit with the Claws and if I wanted to be surrounded by idiotic losers then I'd gladly join you. Sadly if I did, I'd only expose myself and I'd probably catch something so I think I'll take my chances with sticking with Slytherin thanks." Harry replied.

"But instead of being with an Ice Queen, you could be with me Harry." Ginny purred or at least tried to.

"Ah yes the little Weasley. Well let me tell you, I have no intention of even entertaining the idea of lowering myself to the level that the Weasley family has found itself at. You see I plan on remaining with Daphne for as long as I can remember and well frankly you remind me of my own mother and I'm not that messed up in the head. So no thanks." Harry said now even looking at the gathered group.

A minute passed and Harry looked up to see that the Gryffindors were still there.

"Oh we're done here. You can leave." He waved them off.

"You're nothing but a Death Eater!" Ron shouted.

That caught Harry's attention and he stood up now looking Ron in the eyes. He threw off his robe and rolled his shirt sleeves up exposing his forearms.

"See any Mark there Ronnie boy?" Harry asked angrily.

There was no reply.

"You know you really are stupid. For the past seven years you have tried, very badly mind you, to pull me over to the Light as you call it and every time you tried, you ended up insulting me or my friends or my girlfriend. Now if I were trying to befriend someone I wouldn't insult them at all and since this is our last year and I have no qualms of being expelled or losing Slytherin any points I will say this..."

And in a split second Harry had his wand in his hand and it was aimed right between Ron's eyes.

"...get out of my sight Blood-Traitor." Harry then pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "The Old Man himself died by my wand. How about I add you to the list of people who fell at my power. You think Voldemort is the Dark Lord...you're so wrong."

Ron paled so quickly that it shouldn't be humanly possible and he backed off while Harry sat back down and continued eating his dinner. He threw a wave to the retreating Gryffindors and winked at Ron who then broke into a run out of the Great Hall.

"What did you say?" Daphne asked.

"Oh I told him that I was actually the Dark Lord." Harry said chortling. "When I tell Tom, oh he will hit the floor laughing at this one."

And indeed he would.

**Who would you like to see Harry be paired with next? Alas to you Drarry fans I would only allow our favourite Slytherin to be in a brotherly role to our Hero! I'm sorry!**


End file.
